Silly
by Memuro
Summary: “Now, do you still want to continue spying?Or do you rather continue where we left off?" DEVIL KING !SasukeXOC. Warning:Alternate Universe


Disclaimer: Me not own Devil king~!But Kohagi is mine and so is the plot.

??.11.08

* * *

Silly

A Sasuke One Shot

"Oh! There they are! Come on, Sasuke" A voice exclaimed followed with a tired sigh.

Sasuke felt himself being pulled by the petite girl and naturally, he let her.

"*sigh* Are you sure you want to keep on doing this?" he asked

"Why, of course! We don't know what that two-faced fox is going to try to do with Aniki!" Kohagi hissed, concentrating on every move the couple made, not even minding her own old trembling body.

Once again, Sasuke sighed, his fingers moved up to rubbed her temple as he tried to remember how he got dragged into this mess.

"_Sasuke-kun!" The ever so cheerful girl he had for a girlfriend skipped her way to him_

"_Kohagi, what is it?" He smirked at her_

"_Ano, ne, Sasuke-kun, you know that Christmas is coming right?" Kohagi flopped down beside him, her long black hari bounced gracefully in place_

"_Heh…Are you saying you wanna go for a date?" He asked mischievously_

"_Yep! Let's go to the festival, shall we?"_

"_Alright then…" he ruffled her hair, smiling softly._

Who could have thought this is the plan behind those large innocent eyes and sweet smile? Not Sasuke, that's for sure. Honestly he's rather a real date with some 'real fun' following right after. He grinned at the thought. But if course that couldn't be happening since the girl is literally under aged for those kind of things and another fact that she was too busy spying on her beloved Aniki's date.

_**Well at least he wanted a kiss**_

"Sasuke!!" he heard her gasp, jabbing a finger at the direction of the other couple. "Look!! They're about to kiss! Urgh! The nerve…. She totally lead Aniki on!"

When he didn't reply, she aimed a confused stare at him, a glint of concern on both eyes as she bit her slightly chapped lips before she flicked her glance to Arslan and Akira yet again.

It's a bad habit. Her bottom lip always bled when she did that. But for some reason, Sasuke found it as a major turn on. And so, after watching her spying on her brother; blood trickling down the thin line of her lips for a few good minutes, he couldn't hold himself anymore. He was tired of this little brother-complex-game.

Chosokabe Kohagi was his girlfriend and he wanted her attention and love fully to himself, not to be shared with her brother who had chosen another girl over her. If Motochika couldn't appreciate her, then he should of just handed Kohagi all to his care. As selfish as it might sound, that's the way he felt although he rarely showed it.

And so, he gripped her small shoulder tightly and turned her body, as well as her attention to him and lapped the blood almost hungrily, suckling her rosy lips until they were kiss-swollen before penetrating her mouth with his wet hit tongue that had been lingering around her chin and jaws before, making the younger girl moaned in surprise as the two velvety muscles rubbed against each other.

His warm calloused hands moved up to the back of her head, keeping it in place as she started squirming in his embrace and plunged his tongue even deeper without the scare of being bitten by said girl even though the possibility was quite big. The kiss wasn't lazy and teasing as usual, instead it was lustful, passionate and demanding, making Kohagi so excited that she was almost scared.

After what seems like hours, Sasuke finally gained his composure and pried himself from his lover, leaving her panting, gasping for breath. He eyed Kohagi; her face held a deep shade of scarlet from the kiss and her skin was almost burning despite the cold weather; examining her reaction towards the kiss.

Smirking, he asked "Now, do you still want to continue spying?"

When she didn't reply, he opened his mouth again "Or do you rather continue where we left off?" After a few minutes of silence, Kohagi nervously nodded her head as she realized that she couldn't find the mental strength to answer him verbally, earning her a cocky smirk from the redhead.

Once again, he circled his arms around her slender waist, gently this time, and captured her awaiting lips.

And the last thing Kohagi was able to hear was his satisfied chuckle and something along the line of "You're such a silly girl…"

_**And what Sasuke wants, Sasuke gets.**_


End file.
